Germany dan Italy
by Kencana
Summary: Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Bagi Germany, Italy tidaklah lebih dari suatu "negara" yang hanya bisa merepotkannya saja. Benarkah begitu?


Fanfic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi 50 Sentences Challenge di Infantrum.

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Power Hidekaz Himaruya dengan idenya yang brillian

* * *

**Germany dan Italy**

**1. Remember**

Germany selalu mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Italy. Pertemuan yang telah mengubah takdirnya.

**2. Generation**

Germany selalu membayangkan cucu Roman Empire itu seorang pria yang pandai, kuat, berwibawa, dan ahli berperang mengingat kakeknya adalah orang yang berhasil menaklukan dataran Mediterania. Namun bayangannya itu hancur berkeping-keping saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Italy.

**3. Teens**

Saat masih remaja, Germany membayangkan dirinya di masa depan akan menjadi negara yang kuat dan ditakuti negara sekitarnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya bahwa dia akan menjadi "_babysitter" _ sebuah negara bernama Italy. Anehnya, Germany sama sekali tidak membencinya.

**4. Miracle**

Italy sangat tergila-gila dengan pasta dan pizza. Bahkan menurut Germany, keajaiban pun tidak akan sanggup menghentikan obsesi Italy terhadap pasta dan pizza.

**5. Smile**

Italy selalu tersenyum kapanpun dan dimanapun, bahkan saat Axis Power tertangkap musuh.

**6. Help**

Italy suka sekali meminta tolong pada Germany, mulai dari hal besar sampai hal sepele seperti mengikat tali sepatu. Ketika untuk ke-51 kalinya Italy meminta tolong Germany untuk mengikat tali sepatunya, Germany menghadiahinya sepatu tanpa tali.

**7. Sea**

Ketika Axis Power terdampar di pulau tak berpenghuni, Italy malah asyik berenang di laut. Sialnya, kaki Italy mendadak kram sehingga Germany terpaksa berenang untuk menolongnya. Akhirnya Italy harus diceramahi Germany tentang bahaya laut dan cara berenang yang benar yang dibacanya dari buku.

**8. Understand**

"….. Jadi begitu strategi kita. Kau mengerti, Italy?!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, coba ulangi penjelasanku tadi!"

"…."

"…."

"Ah, aku lupa." Sebuah senyum tanpa dosa.

"APA?!"

Germany sadar percuma saja mengharapkan Italy mengerti penjelasannya karena yang ada di pikiran maniak pasta itu hanya pasta, pasta, pasta dan pizza.

**9. Yell**

Germany selalu mengomeli Italy bila dia ceroboh. Tapi siapapun tahu bahwa dibalik omelannya , Germany selalu mencemaskan Italy.

**10. Brother**

Italy mempunyai kakak kembar bernama Romano. Karena sudah terbiasa menghadapi Italy, maka Germany cuek terhadap perlakukan Romano yang selalu melontarkan kalimat sarkatis padanya. Lucunya, Italy lebih membela Germany daripada kakanya membuat Romano tidak habis pikir.

**11. Paint**

Germany sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Italy mahir melukis. Ketika Italy menunjukkan lukisan yang digambarnya sewaktu ia masih kecil, baik Germany maupun Japan terkagum-kagum. Bahkan Japan memuji bahwa lukisan Italy mirip seperti aslinya. _Setiap orang pasti memiliki minimal satu kelebihan_, pikir Germany.

**12. Heaven**

Ketika Italy ditanya bagaimana bayangannya tentang surga, dengan semangat Italy menjawab bahwa surga baginya adalah tempat dimana dia bisa makan pizza dan pasta sepuasnya. Jawaban yang sudah diduga Germany.

**13. Morning**

Sejak Italy bergabung, Germany punya tugas tambahan di pagi hari. Membangunkan, ehm… lebih tepatnya menyeret maniak pasta itu untuk latihan pagi. Mulanya Germany merasa itu hal yang sulit karena Italy susah sekali bangun pagi. Namun sejak Germany mengancam akan melakukan teknik bantingan satu tangan pada Italy, dia selalu bagun pagi.

**14. Umbrella**

Hujan turun saat Germany dan Italy sedang latihan pagi padahal sejam yang lalu cuaca masih cerah. Germany memaki ramalan cuaca yang ditontonnya. _Huh, padahal menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini bakal cerah jadi aku tidak bawa payung_, pikir Germany kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Germany!" Italy dengan sigap mencabut dua helai daun lebar, "Kita bisa menggunakan daun ini sebagai pengganti payung. Seperti di dongeng itu, lho!"

"…."

Germany langsung menolak usul Italy tanpa ragu-ragu.

**15. Again**

Ini sudah untuk kesekian kalinya Italy membuat _bento_ berbentuk muka Axis Power untuk Germany. Dan seperti biasa Germany berniat untuk membuangnya karena malu memakannya, tapi toh dia tetap memakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

**16. Tokyo**

Tokyo. Tempat tinggal Japan. Italy sangat antusias saat berkunjung ke Tokyo dan berlarian kesana-sini, berdecak kagum setiap melewati suatu toko atau bangunan seperti anak kecil. Alhalsil, Germany kerepotan mengejar Italy agar bocah pasta itu tidak tersesat.

**17. Crazy**

Mulanya Germany mengira dirinya akan gila menghadapi tingkah laku Italy yang menurutnya tidak berguna dan hanya bisa merepotkannya saja. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu toh dia terbiasa juga, apalagi setelah melihat sisi lain Italy yang tidak diketahuinya.

**18. Letter**

Ketika menerima surat dari Allied Forces yang menyatakan telah menangkap Italy, Germany sama sekali tidak cemas karena dia tahu sekali tabiat Italy. Justru dia malah kashian dengan Allied Forces karena mesti "mengurus" Italy. Maka Germany menulis surat balasan tentang cara "merawat" Italy pada Allied Forces. Sesuai dugaannya, beberapa hari kemudian Italy dipulangkan dalam bentuk paket dan seperti biasa Germany menyambutnya dengan, "Selamat datang kembali, Italy".

**19. Collection**

Italy mempunyai banyak sekali koleksi bendera putih dalam berbagai ukuran. Ketika Italy berbaik hati memberikan satu koleksinya untuk Germany, pria macho itu langsung menolak meskipun Italy sudah menyebut sederet kegunaan bendera putih.

**20. Cat**

Kadang-kadang Italy terlihat memeluk kucing saat latihan pagi. Mulanya hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Germany, toh kucing itu tidak mengganggu latihan mereka. Pikirannya berubah sejak mendengar Italy berharap agar Germany bisa seimut kucing itu. ( yang membuat Italy menerima injakan maut dari Germany)

**21. World**

Dunia Germany tidak pernah sama lagi sejak kehadiran Italy dalam hidupnya.

**22. Tomorrow**

Germany tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Satu hal yang pasti, besok dia akan disambut dengan senyum cerah Italy dan… segala tingkah lakunya yang "unik".

**23. Apple**

"Germany, Germany! Aku mengupaskan apel untukmu. Mau tidak?" tanya Italy riang di suatu sore.

"Apa? Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar, tapi kau sudah mengupasnya untukku, apa boleh buat. Akan kumakan," jawab Germany yang diam-diam merasa senang.

"Betulkah? Hore, ini apelnya!" Italy menyodorkan apel hasil kreasinya dengan semangat. "Aku membentuknya seperti kelinci. Ah, tapi kalau kamu mau, ada yang berbentuk mukamu, mukaku dan muka Japan. Imut, kan?"

"…."

Tidak ingin mengecewakan Italy, Germanya menahan malu untuk memakan apel dengan segala bentuk itu.

**24. Goodbye**

Italy tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berpisah dengan Germany. Nanti siapa yang akan dimintainya tolong saat kesulitan?

**25. Truth**

Walaupun selalu kewalahan dengan kelakukan Italy, sebenarnya Germany senang karena merasa dibutuhkan bocah pasta itu.

**~ENDLESS~**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note : **Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic Hetalia pertama saya ini. Karena sudah sekian lama tidak publish fanfic, jadi gugup juga. Kayaknya daripada menceritakan interaksi Germany-Italy, fanfic ini lebih menceritakan kerepotan Germany yang mengurus Italy, ya? (keringat dingin) Komentar, saran dan kritik diterima.


End file.
